Beautiful Dusk
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: “The new year brings many opportunities. There’s lots of things I’m…not proud of, things a new year’s resolution can’t fix. But what I’d like to do is…thank you for everything.” Soft yaoi, mentions of sex. Rated M just to be safe.


**Beautiful Dusk**

**Summary: "The new year brings many opportunities. There's lots of things I'm…not proud of, things a new year's resolution can't fix. But what I'd like to do is…thank you for everything."**

**Warnings: Soft yaoi, little violence/death, mentions of sex, drinking. Rated M just to be safe.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Happy New Years!**

* * *

The strong smell of blood laid thick on the dead battlefield, drying into crusty maroon puddles sinking into the frosty grass. Snow fell steadily from the gray, cloudy sky in piles, blowing softly in the winter wind and landing on the mangling corpses of the group Naruto and Sasuke were ordered to kill.

The two Anbu ninjas leaned against the trunks of two huge trees, their faces in their blood-stained hands. It was just the two of them set out to kill over twenty missing nins, but it wasn't much of a challenge for them. All of the criminals were amateur at best; they hadn't seen the Jounin's hiding place, and they were easily ambushed and killed without a second thought.

It was New Years Eve, a pretty ridiculous time for a mission like this, but Kakashi had told them no other team was right for the job, so they had reluctantly agreed. They had nothing to do on this night that ended the long year, no one to spend it with, nothing to celebrate for. This was the year Sasuke had come back after reeking his revenge on his traitorous older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He had managed to kill the legendary Sharigan-wielding ninja, part of the infamous Akatsuki organization, and lived to tell the tale. Most of Konoha still didn't trust Sasuke; they were disbelieving of his vow of loyalty to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Since his lifetime goal was completed, he didn't think he had any purpose in life. But Naruto had changed his mind and brought him back to his former home, putting his trust in Sasuke completely, even though Sasuke had tried to kill him countless times for his own lust for power. Naruto just wouldn't give up.

And now, here he was, sitting with Naruto in the dark field with bodies scattered around them, slowly being recognized as a trustworthy ninja again. He didn't think he'd even be able to return to Konoha after he ran away and joined Orochimaru, but Naruto had made it happen. He wasn't sure how, and he frankly didn't want to know. He owed Naruto so much, but he couldn't find it in his scarred heart to thank him. Sasuke could have died after his goal had been fulfilled, he could have committed suicide where he stood, with nothing else to live for but banishment from his past friends. He had been so close, that day when Naruto found him. They had fought, but not physically, really. They remembered all the times they had competed against each other, trying to beat the other and become the stronger one. Because of Sasuke, Naruto became a skilled Jounin with talents others couldn't wish to have. He had been so determined to bring Sasuke back, he had went to the all the extreme measures.

And when they were finally reunited again, they were made Anbu and forced to annihilate thousands of shinobi without blinking an eye.

Sasuke listened to Naruto's strained breathing, and his own erratic heartbeat. He was much too familiar with the tangy smell of blood, and he heard the strangled scream of ninja too much as well. It was a new year, so what? Nothing changed. Sasuke remained a criminal, no matter how many times Naruto tried to convince everyone he was better now, he had learned his lesson. It wasn't as simple as that, promising that he would be good from now on. Sasuke didn't blame his friends for not trusting him anymore; he had betrayed them, and he had betrayed his village.

He had no real "new years resolution," since he knew there was nothing he could do to make up for the limitless murders he had committed.

He knew Naruto forgave him, forgave him with every ounce of his being. He had never hated Sasuke, not even when he insulted him and told him he wasn't cut out to be a ninja. Even when he had so seriously tried to kill him that one time, under the statutes of Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage. The eyes of heroes watching them fight, watching their friendship disintegrate so quickly.

Sasuke looked over at the Anbu next to him, running his hands through unruly blonde locks covered in snow and dirt. His lips were slightly blue and chapped. Their Anbu vests were only so warm, and tonight was one hell of a blizzard. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to embrace his one and only friend, to hug him tightly and never let go. He came so close to losing Naruto, and it was all his fault.

"Hey, Naruto?" He said quietly, and Naruto turned his head at the sound of Sasuke's voice. His eyes were filled with sadness, the bright blue depths big and watery with unshed tears. Sasuke sometimes wished he actually would cry, so he could comfort him, a small gesture of gratitude for all the times Naruto comforted him. But Naruto would never cry in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go for a drink when we get back?" Naruto blinked curiously. He couldn't remember the last time he had done something other than a mission with Sasuke. They never "hung out" so much, really, since they weren't kids anymore, and they had other dark responsibilities that seemed more important than anything else, especially in the life of an Anbu ninja.

"Yeah…" He finally answered. "Sure."

* * *

They went home after that, leaving the bodies of their enemies covered in snow on the ground. They crunched through the foot-deep ice, leaving a tiny trail of blood behind them. Neither of them were badly wounded, save for a few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious.

They bought a bottle of sake at a common liquor store and returned to Naruto's apartment, the same apartment he had since he was just a Genin. They didn't speak much; neither of them were particularly in the mood for conversation.

They sat in the kitchen drinking the sake straight from the bottle, passing it back and forth between each other. It was nearly midnight, and the snow raged on. They looked out the clear window with a sort of longing, wishing to be kids again and run through the snow, trying to catch each other before the year ended. Although, neither of their childhoods had been normal; they never really _were _kids, they never had the carefree attitude that children had, the worriless happiness that existed in the tiniest of things. The weekend, extra helpings at supper…now, they just wished for survival.

Naruto took a long swig from the bottle. "Almost the new year, Sasuke."

"Yeah…got any plans?" Naruto scoffed.

"Nope. I'm just glad I made it this far." Sasuke didn't answer. He hated when Naruto talked that way. They were so young with so many opportunities that could be wasted in one night of battle. That was the point of being a ninja: kill or be killed. Every day they had to face death, and every day they escaped it by an inch. Sasuke always imagined they would die together, but what if that wasn't what happened? What if Naruto died and left Sasuke to live without him?

They spoke no more as the moon rose higher and higher above the ominous skies. It was half covered by snow-swollen clouds, and the night was dark and foreboding. Sasuke glanced at the digital clock on the counter, counting the seconds down to midnight.

As the 12 finally appeared, a string of noise erupted outside. Little kids ran around the streets with party hats and streamers, screaming the end of the year happily. Their parents stood behind them, smiling and talking with each other about the hopefully prosperous new year.

Naruto raised the sake bottle halfheartedly, and took another swig. He had drunken more than half the bottle, even though it was Sasuke who suggested they drink together. Sasuke suspected he was depressed, and dealt with it in his own destructive way. There were so many things left unspoken between them, so many feelings Sasuke wished he could convey but couldn't find the courage.

Naruto's hand rested on the kitchen table, small and nimble, like the hands of a woman. It was laced with fresh scars, and healing scars, white and thin and frightening. Some of the scars stretched up to his arm, where his sleeve hid them from view. The scars of a hard life. An unfair life.

Sasuke shyly slid his hand across the table and laid it on top of Naruto's, feeling the dents and niches in the otherwise smooth skin. Naruto looked down on it with no real expression…just blankness.

Sasuke waited desperately for him to say something, but he remained silent. It was like he was in a trance, gazing at their intertwined hands with eyes as big as the silver moon.

Then, Sasuke felt a tiny drop of water fall onto the top of his hand, and he looked up in surprise. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes and down his dusty cheeks, streaking down his neck as he began to sniffle.

Sasuke was dumbstruck. The tears kept coming until Naruto was outright sobbing, his head shamefully bowed forward, and his hand still clasping Sasuke's.

Finally, Sasuke took Naruto's shoulder and pulled him against his chest, and Naruto immediately threw his arms around the raven's neck, crying into his lean shoulder.

Sasuke held him close, not thinking about it, not asking any questions. He rubbed his back, which was jerking with rough sobs, and Sasuke felt his shirt dampen.

Naruto was letting go, Sasuke realized. All his regrets, his emotions pouring out onto Sasuke. The year was over, but that didn't mean all the hate and misery was gone along with it. There were many things they had to live with, things they didn't want to ever remember.

They sat there together, the sake bottle rolling around the table, almost empty. Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he really didn't care. All that mattered right now was Naruto, and how much Sasuke loved him.

Then, Naruto quieted, but didn't let go his friend. Sasuke didn't want him to let go.

"I'm…I-I'm sorry…" Naruto said last, his voice choked and husky. "I didn't mean to unleash my hidden emotional baggage on you…" He tried to laugh, but it came out as another stifled sob.

Sasuke didn't reply; he guessed Naruto didn't want one. All he really wanted was someone who understood why he went to such lengths to bring back a traitor like Sasuke. Why he wouldn't stop until he was back, even if it meant seriously injuring him in the process. He would rather have Sasuke back in the hospital than not back at all.

Why he had fallen in love.

Sasuke put his fingertip under Naruto's chin and titled his head up, so he was looking into glistening blue eyes. A few more tears leaked over before his lips were covered by Sasuke's in a gentle, closed kiss.

Sasuke expected an outraged squeak and a shove to the floor, but instead, he got a lovely soft sigh and more pressure on his lips. A single tear trickled down over Sasuke's nose, and he pressed a little harder, relishing Naruto's subtle taste and scent.

He had dreamed about kissing Naruto for a while now, but this was different than even his wildest fantasies. It was tender and timid, a child's kiss. Since this was just a first kiss, Sasuke kept it clean and simple. He pulled away slightly for air, but after a few seconds, they kissed again. Soon, there were no more tears and Naruto's breathing had become normal again.

They looked at each other after that, so many things shared in that one deep gaze. It had taken over 2 years for them to finally come this far, amend their previous bitterness and somehow heal everything that came before this.

That night, they made love as well.

It wasn't sex, it wasn't a one time thing to get rid of boredom. It was _love_, genuine love as they touched together, moaned together, and climaxed together. Naruto was so soft and beautiful, taking Sasuke in for the first time, wanting them to be connected forever. It was so easy, the way their hands roamed over each other's bodies felt entirely natural, like they had been lovers for years and knew all the right places to touch. But they were exploring, curious, searching for the deepest, most private areas, so they could _see _each other fully, inside and out.

It was loving and warm, magnificent and delightful. Sasuke went slow, gently entering Naruto's body with the utmost care and compassion. They were both calm and understanding, even though they were inexperienced and clumsy. A few times, Sasuke was terrified he had hurt Naruto, but his expression never changed from that of pure bliss.

They screamed each other's names and clawed at flesh, bathing in the heat and pleasure of the other's body. Everything was at ease for a few precious moments, those seconds when they were tied as one.

Sasuke wondered if it was perhaps too soon to do something as secret and forbidden as love-making, but he couldn't hold back. Naruto was just sprawled out underneath him, innocent and breathtaking, practically begging to be loved and ravished.

When they were finished, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, panting heavily against his shoulder. Sweat clung to their bodies and slid between them as they embraced, thoroughly satisfied.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, relaxing below him.

"Hmm."

"Well…thanks." Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Yeah…I can't stand to see you cry, Naruto."

"I know. I-I hope we can stay like this for a long time."

"Me too." They both didn't say what they were thinking in the deepest pits of their minds; how long a "long time" was. Naruto wanted to say forever, but he knew that was impossible. In their death, they might take separate paths, although Naruto hoped they would go to the same place when they died. Sasuke had done things that certainly didn't guarantee him a ticket to paradise; he deserved hell, and he knew it. Naruto would go to heaven and have eternal happiness, with or without Sasuke.

"You know…Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "The new year brings many opportunities. There's lots of things I'm…not proud of, things a new year's resolution can't fix. But what I'd like to do is…thank you for everything."

"Sasuke…" Naruto squirmed in embarrassment. "I keep telling you, I would have done anything to bring you back. The only thing you can do to repay me is stay here with me."

"I'd never think of leaving you," Sasuke assured him. "But I still don't think I deserve this."

"Well, deserve it then! Make me happy." Sasuke laughed warmly.

"I will…I promise." There was a peaceful silence then, while Sasuke thought over the words he had wanted to say for a very long time now, but could never find the right moment or the right words that could possibly be perfect enough for Naruto.

"Naruto?" Naruto just sighed to show he was listening and pressed himself closer to Sasuke. "I love you. Really…love you."

There was an instant answer.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: YESH! The holidays are finally over! I can go back to my important stories! Sorry it took so long, but this one's sort of on time, right??  
Happy 2010 everyone!! :D Hope your whole year is FABULOUS!  
Please review!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster

P.S. Yet another uninteresting title. Any better ideas?? D:


End file.
